Demigod in Revolt
by jakanddaxterfreak
Summary: High school junior, Oliver Stevens likes a girl named Riley Barton. Little did he know that her parents are Hawkeye and Black Widow. So he broke the rules just to be closer to her, causing a rift between humans and gods. Will he end their feud or run away with his girlfriend? Read the story to find out.


"Demigod in Revolt"

Chapter 1

I'm Oliver James Stevens, son of Loki and younger brother to two older siblings, Liam and Tracey. Being demigods, we have a different set of powers-I have a complete mix of Dad's powers while Tracey has psionics and Liam has sorcery.

Liam is the oldest among us. He is 22 years old and graduated Summa Cum Laude in Architectural Technology at City Tech. He will be applying in Mom's company as an architectural technician.

Tracey is now graduating Nursing in New York University College of Nursing. She is a year younger than Liam and will attend med school in SUNY Downstate Medical Center if she passes the MCAT.

I was rattled because Dad found out that I'm in love with his enemy's daughter. She's my age. He wanted to use her just to get me and he didn't understand that I loved her and she loved me for me. However, Dad wanted to kill Riley and it hurts me a lot because our fathers hate each other.

I am 16 years old and a junior in Clara Barton High School, the high school where Mom and Uncle Andre attended. Right now, I got dragged into detention for note-passing during Mr. Rivera's class. I had to bear writing, "I will not disturb the class" so many times in the blackboard so that I will remember to focus during my subjects. After detention, I went to the hallway to meet up with Kyle and Danny, my best friends and partners-in-crime. Kyle, unlike me is smarter and more diligent. He looks Japanese and is an anime fanatic while Danny is initially the same as me, but he rarely gets into trouble. Danny is Caucasian in appearance and has dirty blond hair with blue eyes that has a mixture of green and grey.

"What's up, Stevens?" Danny asked. "Detention." I answered. "For what?" Kyle wondered, "Disrupting Mr. Rivera during our Spanish class?" "Yep." I added, "I passed notes while he gave a lecture." "So, want to go to the arcade this Saturday?" said Danny, "There are new games and hot girls to bang." "Great idea!" I exclaimed, "I'll be going with you guys on Saturday. Oh, I forgot. Mr. Rivera gave us an assignment: a phrase to translate in Spanish. Let's go to the library and get a Spanish dictionary." "Score!" we yelled as we clapped out hands together.

In the library, we looked at the phrase he gave us 'to be or not to be.' "That's hard to translate, Kyle." Danny added. "Oh, I found this one. English-Spanish dictionary." I bellowed until the librarian told us to keep quiet. She glared at us while we spoke loudly. "Sorry, Ma'am." Kyle apologized. "Let's see the phrases in English guy-"; I began as I saw a girl entering the library. I got distracted by her entrance and took a glance at her. She has a slim build that makes boys fall to their knees. She has brown hair and blue eyes that made my heart beat louder.

"Hi." I greeted shyly. "Hey." She replied, "You must be my classmate in Calculus." "Oh. I hated Math all my life." I answered, "It's not my thing though and I don't know your name."

"Riley." She said sticking out her hand for me to shake.

"Oliver." I replied shaking hers.

"Is it alright if I walk you home, Riley?"

"It's fine, but no fooling around or I'll call my dad on you." She threatened me.

"Come on. I won't try anything dumb."

"Okay. Let's go." I followed her out of school with my friends. We walked talking about random things. We talked about me, my brother, my sister, my mom, and my father. And we talked about her family. I learned that her parents are spies.

"Okay. This is my stop." She said once we reached her house.

"I guess this is goodbye."

"Nice meeting you, Riley."

"You too, Oliver."

I waved my hand at her only to find her father glaring at me and walked away in fear, but my face burnt in excitement.

Sunday…

"Good morning, Oliver." Came my older brother, Liam, "We're going to Asgard." He shook me until I woke up, but I can't get up from bed.

"What's wrong, buddy?"

I flipped out of bed just to answer. "I liked this girl in school. She's sweet and nice towards me and everyone else." I answered my face blushing red, "Lee, she's just like any other girl I met before. We became friends, but I can't tell her how I feel."

"Why?"

"Her father is Hawkeye aka Clint Barton. If I touch her, I'll take an arrow from him."

"C'mon, Ollie. You can do it. Just tell her you love her."

"I can't help it. They'll find out I'm Dad's little bundle of mischief."

"Just man up already. You've got maturing to do."

"Aw, Lee."

Liam grabbed me and tousled my spiky black hair. "Lemme go!" I struggled until we went downstairs to grab breakfast.


End file.
